


Beach Date on a Saturday

by chaemoongie



Series: hyunghyuk everyday drabbles [5]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, beach date, hyunghyuk ftw, hyunghyuk on a beach date, hyungwon as a doctor, kiho if you look look closely enough, minhyuk as a flight attendant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 11:17:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19886731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaemoongie/pseuds/chaemoongie
Summary: hyungwon and minhyuk goes out for a beach date on their day off





	Beach Date on a Saturday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Changkyunnnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Changkyunnnie/gifts).



> sigh

"come on hyungwon! what's the use of driving all the way here if we won't enjoy the beach?"  
"minhyuk, can you see how hot outside is? the sun will surely melt us if we go out"  
"but hyungwon we payed for the beach! we should enjoy it!"  
"actually, we payed for the hotel"

  
minhyuk stomps his foot on the carpeted floor of their hotel room, his arms are crossed on his chest and his lips are puckered out. they've planned this, picked the most convenient date they can in the midst of their hectic schedule to finally have some time together, but here hyungwon is, burried on their shared bed and wrapped with their blanket.

Hyungwon had refused to go out and is still refusing because of the sun high up in the sky spreading its warmness and minhyuk has been asking him to enjoy the beach and let the sun touch them a little, take some selfies and spend the quality time they've been lacking this past few days because of their professions. hyungwon being a doctor and minhyuk being a flight attendant.

maintaining their relationship is pretty hard, hyungwon being busy with his patients, operations, check ups, seminars, debriefings, masterals and some other stuffs while minhyuk having flights from korea around the countries in asia and europe like japan, thailand, philippines, malaysia, indonesia, london, paris, and some more countries. they'd call each other in between their breaks, sometimes one who's in the middle of the night and the other line in the middle of the day, but despite the situation, they've managed to strenghten their relationship and keep it for about six years.

  
"if you dont want to, then i'll just enjoy it myself"  
"alright bring your phone, i'll follow you later"  
"huff!"

minhyuk stomps his foot once again before striding inside the bathroom and changing his clothes. he wore some surf swim shorts that displays his milky thighs and didnt wore anything on his upper body, showing some of his tattoo. he puts some sunscreen before walking out and picking up his phone and sunglass.

"i'm going out"  
"hmm"

minhyuk smiles to his self when he hears shuffles on the bed and after some good seconds, hyungwon's already standing and is holding his arms.

"wait--you're going out wearing _that_?" minhyuk tilts his head a little and looks at hyungwon, faking his innocence.  
"yeah? i'm at the beach, what's the problem with _this_?"

hyungwon wants to laugh, the problem? what's the problem? minhyuk flaunting skin more than necessary, wearing this short shorts, not wearing anything on top and his tattoos showing, and minhyuk is asking him what's the problem with it? ha!

  
" change your clothes, something into more... _presentable_ "  
" no "  
" minhyuk "  
" no, i'm at the beach so what im wearing is presentable "

hyungwon never liked the idea of minhyuk flaunting his skin like this, he always reminds minhyuk to never wear something like this, because he wants minhyuk to show this parts only to him. he's selfish, he don't like sharing what's his so minhyuk going out wearing this is a big no to him.

  
" minhyuk change into something more longer, don't you have any other clothes? I'll lend you mine if you want "  
" no, no and no. i'm not changing and i'm not borrowing your clothe, you can accompany me if you want so you can swat away everyone who'll try to look at me "  
" you planned this, didn't you? "  
" you know me well, my love "

  
minhyuk wears his victorious grin when hyungwon walks to their bag and changes his clothes, wearing some board shorts and a floral polo matching it with his panama hat and sun glasses.

minhyuk's smile widens the moment they walks out from their room because hyungwon's holding him on his waist, keeping him too close and showing the world who owns him. he squeaks and runs when he sees the beach, the wind blowing his hair and the little waves hitting his feet, he waves at hyungwon motioning to come closer which the latter obidiently follows

" see? it's not that bad! " minhyuk says while splashing water at hyungwon, who just smiles and splashes back.

minhyuk is right, getting some fresh air and heat is not that bad after all. hyungwon thinks, they enjoyed the beach all day, swimming, racing, splashing water, taking pictures and such. they're now sitting under the umbrella they've borrowed, sipping their fresh juices while enjoying the view and hyungwon taking pictures of minhyuk who looks so beautiful while staring at the setting sun, looking so mesmerized.

but hyungwon frowns when he notices the same man on his cellphone screen, staring straight at minhyuk. hyungwon already noticed the man a while ago, staring at minhyuk, piercing his eyes at every part of minhyuks body, mostly his thighs and hyungwon has been stopping himself to stand up and talk to that man, tell him that minhyuk is his and he shouldn't look at minhyuk like that.

  
hyungwon heaves a deep sigh before wrapping his arm around minhyuk, so looks at him innocently and mouths a why. he shakes his head and hugs minhyuk

" Let's go back to our room, I'm feeling cold "  
" let's try their sauna to make you less cold, come on "

They walked to the sauna bath hand in hand and Hyungwon feels a little relieved now that they are away from that pervert. minhyuk's the first one to enter the room, hyungwon following after and feeling it's warmness which calms him.

They both sat at the corner, bodies covered with only towels. their sweat dripping down their stomach.

"when's your next flight?" hyungwon asks and minhyuk hums, caressing his hair.

  
"two days from now, 9pm wednesday"  
"heading to?"  
"Japan, then China then Paris"  
"long flight again"  
"hmm, how 'bout you? you have any debriefings? medical mission?"  
"not sure, haven't checked yet"  
"hmmm"

and they fall into a calming silence, hyungwon resting his head on minhyuk's shoulder as he now feels exhausted because of their activities, nd the latter still caressing hisnhair. he's able to take some nap before minhyuk waking him up and telling him it's time for them to wash and go back to their room and eat.

  
Minhyuk's the first one to finish washing and is now drying his self. hyungwon, on the other side is still busy washing his self, and when he finally decides it's time to dry up, he sees the man who's been staring at minhyuk. he looked at his right hand, seeing his and minhyuk's bottle of shampoo that costs a couple of dollars, before shrugging and opening it, pouring the liquid on the man's head who's busy washing his head.

Hyungwon stops himself of laughing outloud when the man hisses because of the bubbles and soap that is on his head, hyungwon pours another good amount of shampoo and the man hisses loudly, hitting his head because the bubbles and soap won't go away. minhyuk would surely scold him for wasting their shampoo but its worth it. seeing this pervert suffer from too much soap.

" Won? aren't you done yet?" hyungwon flinches when he hears minhyuk's voice so he decides to stop and close the shampoo lid.

" hmm, coming "  
" what took you so long? "  
" nothing, just saw someone i thought i know"  
" huh? you don't even know that much people, how would you mistake someone as your colleague "  
" don't mind it, let's go "

  
They walked back to their hotel room and changed into something comfortable and went out again to eat, while on the way to the restau, they saw kihyun and wonho, one of their close friends

" hey hoseok, hey panini head " minhyuk greets while waving his hand, kihyun scoffs at him while hoseok smiles

  
" for a flight attendant? you sure know how to greet, minhyuk" kihyun insults but minhyuk just guve him his sweetest smile

  
" ofcourse, that's how great I am. by the way, what are you doing here? " minhyuk asks and hoseok smiles once again  
" kiki and i are on a vacation! this place's so great!"

  
" kiki? eww, what an ugly petname" hyungwon whispers and minhyuk laughs, hitting hyungwon's shoulder  
" seriously you suit each other, you ungrateful peace of chopsticks"

" anyway, are you done eating?"  
" fortunately, yes"  
" yes! we're going out!"  
" out? but it's already 7pm"  
" well, we're doing skinny dipping, let's go hoseok hyung"  
," bye guys! it's nice seeing you here! " hoseok waves for the last time before kihyun pulls him completely.

" kihyun and hoseok? skinny dipping? eww "  
" let's try skinny dipping too! "  
"what the"

**Author's Note:**

> sigh.
> 
> i finally finished lica's long overdue prompt


End file.
